The Person I Wanna Dance With
by lucky-im-terrified
Summary: "I found the person I wanna dance with, alright?" Moose and Camille took one step at a time, and finally the time has come and they were sure-She was his and he was hers. Every step has led to this and they wouldn't have it any other way. Moose and Camille's road to forever! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Due to requests, I'm making another series :)

Okay.. First things first. The scenario here is probably not where you had expected me to start. This isn't a post Step Up All In chapter (sorry if I disappointed anyone) but set a little before the events of All In because I wanted to give a little background on how they ended up in LA :) Moreover, the next chapters will be Step Up 5 as told through Camille's (and Moose's) perspective, then we get to some post All In... So yeah, that's about it xD

Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Another series later, and I still don't own Step Up.. Surprise?

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **One..** **Two Thousand Miles**

It was a Sunday.

Moose having just woken up, stood up from his bed and did some stretching. That day was his day-off and he didn't have any plans, so there he was, doing push-ups with nothing but boxers on while thinking of what to do for that day.

"Breakfast?", he mumbled to himself.

"Clean the house?"

"Or...clean my room?"

"Nah, too lazy to do all of those."

"Visit Camille?"

He immediately smiled.

It'd been a year since he first had a taste of the real world, so to say. He graduated a year later than Camille since he needed an extra year to complete his double major, and immediately after college graduation, he was hired as an engineer in the McGowan Industries in Maryland and been working there since then. He also moved out of his parents' house months after and lived in an apartment near his workplace.

Meanwhile, Camille worked in a private company in Baltimore as a HR personnel but still lived with her foster parents because she felt the need to help Lena out in the house chores and expenses, especially now that Malcolm was also off to college.

The two of them have been really busy since then and they barely saw each other except when Camille pays him a visit or the other way around. It was terrible at first, but eventually they figured everything out and worked out through their schedules.

Yeah, he should definitely visit Camille, he thought. He really missed his girl.

He stood up and made his way to his drawers to find something to wear, but instead found a long, brown envelope containing important papers from his work.

"Or not.", he mumbled to himself, sighing. "Maybe I should sort this thing out first."

He took the envelope and plopped down on his bed, scanning the documents in it, when he heard someone calling out his name.

"Moose?"

Camille.

His face immediately lit up with a smile. He shook his head, putting the envelope on his bedside table, then stood up again and slightly opened his bedroom door to peek on his living room. There, he saw his girlfriend of five years looking all beautiful as always. It's been years, but she still hadn't changed. Still as amazing as ever.

He gently closed the door, careful enough not to make a sound, and he climbed back to his bed, pretending to sleep again, knowing Camille would check his room soon.

"Moose?", Camille said as she silently opened his bedroom door. She was greeted by the sight of his messy room, with some of his used clothes scattered across the floor and his pillow on the ground among other things. It was a terrible sight that she grew to scold her boyfriend for, but having him as her one and only and getting to see him adorably tucked under his covers, sound asleep, was definitely worth it.

She climbed onto his bed and took her place beside him so they're facing each other and she looked at him, smiling even more. He was just so cute when asleep. Gently, she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Moose...wake up..", she whispered, but he didn't stir. She gave him another kiss. "Moose.."

He groaned adorably.

Another kiss. She smiled. "Wakey, wakey.."

There was no response again. She sighed contentedly and gave him one last kiss. Afterwards, she motioned to get up to make breakfast for them, but suddenly a pair of arms locked around her waist, making her squeal.

"Just where do you think are you going?", she heard Moose say as he tackled her to the bed. "You can't just lip-rape me like that then leave, huh?", he said and started attacking her waist with his fingers.

"Oh my gosh! S-Stop it! Moose!", she exclaimed, laughing uncontrolablly. "Please, that tickles!"

"It's supposed to.", he chuckled.

"Are we...fifteen..again?!", she said in between laughs. Just then, Camille launched herself at him, earning her revenge.

"Cammie! Okay, stop! Stop!", he exclaimed.

"You started it!"

"Please! Cami-", he cut himself off in laughter. "S-stop it.. Camille! I surrender."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?", she teased.

"I sur- Oh my god Cam-", he words drowned in laughter again. He was definitely more ticklish than she ever was. "I- I surrender!", he finally exclaimed. Camille laughed and finally stopped tickling him and laid down on her stomach, nuzzling her face on the side of his neck.

Moose caught his breath. "Gosh, my tummy hurts so bad.", he chuckled.

Camille giggled. "Good morning."

"Good morning.", he said as he rolled them over so Camille's back was against the bed and he was towering over her. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"What are you doing here?", he asked with a toothy grin.

"What do you think?", she answered with a smile.

"Well..", he trailed off, pretending to think. "I think you missed your handsome boyfriend so much so you paid him a visit, not to mention, snuck inside his apartment using the keys said handsome and also incredibly sexy boyfriend gave you, and eventually ended up raping him and harrasing him with your evil, evil fingers. Am I close?", he said. Camille rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"No. Actually, I just hooked up with your neighbor and I just came by to say hi to you.", she mocked and received a glare from Moose.

"What? He's hot.", she remarked.

"Oh, he's hot?", he questioned and Camille nodded with a teasing smile. "Hot..", he smirked. "You're actually saying he's hot.."

"Yeah.", she teased, nodding.

"He's hot, huh? Okay..", he said as he sat up and motioned to tickle her again. Her eyes widened.

"I'm just kidding!", she exclaimed before he could even start again. "Gosh, I didn't take you as the jealous type Mr. Alexander.", she remarked.

"Huh..And whoever said I'm jealous?", he scoffed. "I'm not jealous at all."

She chuckled. "Yeah, right.", she said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his bare torso and rested her head against his back. Moose suddenly hated how he was only wearing boxers. "I mean, why would you be jealous anyway?", Camille continued, and Moose almost shivered, feeling her warm breath against his bare back. "No one could compete against these muscles..", she teased. "..and these abs.. Wow.", she said as she ran her fingers over his abs.

"Camille..", he mumbled softly, feeling really tempted. This was one side of Camille he wasn't sure if he wanted to love or hate. Heck, she could practically make him beg for her if she wanted to.

"Yeah?", she whispered softly.

"Just shut up and let me kiss you.", he said and she giggled as he faced her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Gently, he laid her on his bed again. His hands immediately travelled to her waist, admiring her curves he grew to memorize through all those years, while her hands went around his neck, pulling him closer, and started playing with his curls.

"Moose..", she moaned softly against his lips and he immediately smiled. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance which Camille immediately granted, and their tongues danced with each other in perfect harmony, battling for dominance. They continued for a good five minutes, but due to the necessity of air, Moose broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. Camille smiled, breathing heavily.

"Wow.", she muttered breathlessly.

Moose nodded smiling. "Yeah...wow.", he muttered and he kissed her again on the lips before trailing butterfly kisses on her jaw, then down to her neck. He slipped his hands under her top, feeling the need to touch her.

"Camille..", he whimpered before sucking on a sensitive part of her neck, not enough to leave a mark but left her moaning in response anyway. Slowly, his mouth trailed down to her collarbone, then to her shoulder, the rest of her arm, to her hand, then across her stomach, and to her belly button. His hands lifted up her shirt as he slowly kissed his way back up, determined to kiss every inch of her exposed flesh.

Soon enough, she was shirtless and his lips found their way back to her neck. Camille's thoughts started to scatter, and so did Moose's.

'Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you do..'

Camille's eyes flew open at the familiar song playing somewhere in the background. Moose immediately broke his kisses as he felt Camille move and he lifted his head up to look at her just as she motioned to sit up, their heads colliding in the process.

"Ow..", Moose winced, rubbing his forehead.

"Ouch.", Camille groaned, burying her face on a pillow.

"Oh shoot, are you okay?", he suddenly panicked.

"Yeah..yeah..uhmm..", she mumbled. "Wait a sec, that's my phone ringing.", she said, swiftly getting off the bed then out of his room to get her phone in her bag. Moose just watched her from his bedroom door.

"Hello?", he heard her say. "Yes.. Yes, this is Camille Gage. Can I help you?", she trailed off as she listened to the person on the other line, she smiled then continued, "Thank you. Of course.. Okay.. Great. I'll be in touch.. Thank you very much."

"Who's that?", he asked as the call ended.

"A company informing me about a job interview.", she shrugged.

Moose smiled a bit. The Premier Inc., the company Camille had been working at since after her graduation was being subjected to closure.

"Is it that bad now?", he asked in concern.

"I don't know Moose.. It looks like the company's going down for real.", she said, shaking her head. "So, I'm gearing up for job interviews for the next couple of weeks."

"You'll do great. You always do.", he said. She smiled.

"Thanks. And...can you get my shirt?", she asked, realizing her state of undress. "I'll prepare breakfast."

Moose chuckled. "We're not even done with our business earlier, and besides, I don't really mind seeing you walk around my apartment like that all day.", he remarked cockily.

She rolled her eyes. "Just get my shirt, Moose. I'm starving.", she said and Moose put on a pouty face. She chuckled. "Fine. Maybe, we'll see if we can continue later.", she winked. Moose smiled in triumph, murmuring a 'yes!' as he went back to his room for her shirt.

Later on, he reappeared with decent clothes on and her shirt in hand and the two preceded to eat their breakfast which were bacon and eggs.

"So, how is it at home?", Moose asked casually as they ate.

"Well, the usual.. Bill's still the same, Lena still works part-time though I told her she should get off her job soon, and Malcolm's preparing for college.", she said as she ate. "Oh, and Tyler and Nora visited yesterday and brought Everly with them."

"Aww, how's little Everly?", he asked with a smile.

She giggled. "She's dancing.", Camille said.

"Wow, that's super unexpected.", he joked. "I wonder where she got her dancing genes."

Camille laughed. "But you know, for a four-year old, she's great.", she chuckled.

"Man, I can't believe little Everly's already four!", he remarked. "We were like college..I don't know.. Juniors?"

"Sophomores.", Camille corrected.

"Yeah, sophomores, back when she was born.", he continued. "That makes Tyler and Nora together for twelve years now. Wow."

Camille smiled. "Yeah, five of which were their married years.", she said. "It's amazing to think of that."

Moose smiled. "Think we can handle that?", he asked.

Camille looked at him with a slightly confused glare as she set down her spoon and fork and finished eating. "What do you mean?"

Moose just answered her with another confused look.

Hearing no response, Camille talked. "I mean, is it the...uh...marriage part or-"

"Oh!", Moose chuckled, embarrassed at how vague his question actually was. "I meant the years, you know... Twelve years?.", he said with a nervous laugh. Sure, the thoughts of marrying her have crossed his mind at some point, and he also knew that it would surely come someday. He had absolutely no problem with that. He had even started saving up for that ring the moment he stepped out of college. But somehow, the idea made him really, really nervous.

"Oh..", she said, laughing slightly. "Well, why not?", she answered. "I mean, technically, we've been together for nine years if you count our friendship, not even counting our grade school days.. So, you know.. Twelve years is a piece of cake.", she said, smirking as she stood up and placed her plate on the sink. Moose followed shortly behind and hugged her from her back.

"I love you.", he mumbled, placing his chin over her shoulder.

"I love you too.", she answered, looking at him, and he gave her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled. "But, as much as I love you, you're still gonna have to do the dishes.", she said.

Moose gasped. "That's so unfair Chameleon.", he said, making her smile at the old nickname.

"What? I was the one who prepared breakfast.", she said raising her hands in defense as she smiled.

"Yeah, but I did the dishes the last time.", he protested with a grin.

"Uh huh.. And I'm technically your visitor here.", Camille remarked. "And you wouldn't want an unhappy visitor or else she won't come back next time."

Moose looked at his girlfriend and she knew she had won. He sighed in defeat. "Okay. Okay, fine. I'll do it."

Camille smiled triumphantly. "Great. Now, if you'll excuse me, I might just go clean your room 'cause it seems like it's aching for it.", she said and Moose laughed.

Camille made her way back to his mess of a room.

She let out a sigh. "Okay.. Let's do this.", she mumbled to herself.

She began to pick up the clothes on the floor and then placed it on a laundry basket beside his cabinet. Then she picked up his pillows and began fixing his bed. Afterwards, she sat on the edge of his bed and organized his bedside table but stopped as she saw the long, brown envelope.

Out of curiosity, she picked it up, but before she could even see what's inside, Moose came into the room.

"Cammie, what are you doi-", he said but eventually stopped as he saw the envelope in her hands. She looked up at him and his eyes widened.

"Moose..", she greeted. "I was just looking at this.", she said as she tried to open the envelope. "I just thought-"

"Camille!", he exclaimed and she looked up again.

"What?", she asked.

"Give me the envelope.", he said.

Camille's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why? What's in here?"

"Nothing!", he blurted out. Camille raised her eyebrows, and he calmed himself down. "Nothing."

She stood up from her seat, taking the envelope with her. "And...you expect me to believe that Robert?"

"Cam, I swear there's nothing in there.", he laughed nervously. "Just give me the envelope", he said as he tried to snatch it from her.

"Nah uh..", she muttered as she hid the envelope behind her back. She grinned. Moose shook his head and attempted to snatch it again.

"Give it to me!", he chuckled.

"No!", she squealed.

"Chameleon!"

"Not gonna happen!", she giggled. Moose still pursued her until he had her pinned against the wall.

"Camille, please..", he said.

"Tell me first."

"Cam.."

"Since when did you start hiding things from me Mr. Alexander?", she asked jokingly, though he knew there was a part of her that meant it.

"I'm not hiding anything.", he answered in disdain of his own words. Camille bit her lip, and that was when the atmosphere turned serious.

"Camille-"

"You're lying.", she mumbled, making him pause.

Moose bit his lip and sighed. "I'm not hiding anything. Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Why are you being so secretive?", she answered back.

"How can I be secretive when there's no secret to hide?", he defended.

"Why are you so defensive if there's nothing in here?", she pointed out.

He sighed. "Camille, it doesn't matter. Just please give it to me.", he said. "Look, you'll just crumple it."

"Oh, so it really is important.", she said. "Because if it wasn't, then you wouldn't be so worried-"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?", he remarked.

"I'm not making this a big deal. _You_ are making this a big deal!", she retorted.

"Gosh, it's just a stupid envelope, Camille! Why can't you just let the thing go?", his voice rose an octave, almost sounding close to a yell.

Camille pursed her lips, and Moose closed his eyes. He knew he had gone too far.

"You don't want to tell me? Fine.", she said as she looked at him. "I'll just leave.", she said as she shoved the envelope to his chest and walked off to the living room.

Moose closed his eyes, sighing. Usually, he would just let her go and give her her space, but he was too guilty to let that happen. "Camille!", he exclaimed, going after her. She picked up her bag. "Camille.", he said as he blocked the door before she could even leave.

"Let me through.", Camille mumbled, giving eye contact to the floor.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I know I shouldn't have talked to you like that.", he said earnestly. "Camille..", he said as he stepped towards her, taking her hands in his. "Please, look at me."

"Camille, please..", he begged. "I'm sorry."

Camille bit her lip and finally looked at him. He tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm really, really, really sorry", he mumbled as he planted a kiss on her head.

She relaxed in his arms, calming down. She was being stubborn, she admitted to herself. That's just why he talked like that, she thought. "Apology accepted.", she mumbled, then continued, "But, that doesn't change the fact that you're hiding something from me."

Moose sighed as he pulled away from the embrace to look at her. He knew there was no use to lying or hiding anything now. "Okay.. If you really want to know.", he said. "They're just... promotion papers."

"Promotion papers?"

"Mmm hmm", he nodded. Camille gave him a glare. "I'm telling the truth now. I promise.", he added.

"And why would you hide promotion papers from me?", she asked, her brows furrowing in confusion. Her eyes suddenly widened as she gasped. "Wait, did I just completely ruin a surprise?", she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, I'm really sor-"

"Camille. Don't be. It wasn't meant to be a surprise.", he said, shaking his head. "To be completely honest, I wasn't even planning on telling you or anyone else."

"Why not?", she muttered.

"Because I'm not going to take it.", he answered.

"And why's that?", she asked. "Moose, it's a promotion. That means your hardwork paid off. That's a good thing, right? Why are you-"

"And I also knew that we'll be having this conversation.", he added. "Camille, it just won't work out.", he shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"The terms and conditions aren't exactly...okay with me."

"What about it?", she asked.

"Come here.", Moose said, leading her by hand back into his room. He took the envelope and they both sat down on his bed. "Look at this.", he said, handing her the papers. Camille scanned the document until her eyes landed on eight words.

 _Base: Main Site, McGowan Industries, Los Angeles, California_

"So, they're raising you to a higher position and transferring you to the main site.", Camille mumbled.

"Yeah..", he nodded, sighing. A moment of silence took place in the room.

"Then.. What's wrong?", Camille finally asked, breaking the silence. Moose just looked at her.

"Cam, you know what's wrong.", he remarked.

"I don't.", she answered with a small smile, then moved closer to him and locked him in an embrace. "You know I'm not against the idea of this promotion, right?", she mumbled.

"I know that.", he answered, kissing her temple. "But I am."

Camille gave him a look.

"Cam, Los Angeles is all across the country. How am I supposed to survive out there?", he remarked.

"Oh, come on. You and I both know that you could easily adapt to your environment.", she said rolling her eyes. "Besides, you have a couple of friends there. Sean and the Mob are in LA right? The Santiago Twins, Vladd, Luke and Natalie.. and even Andie. And didn't you mention before that your grandparents own a dance studio there?", she said in 'a-matter-of-fact'ly tone. "What do you have to worry about?"

"Can I answer 'us' to that question?", he muttered.

Camille was speechless for a moment, until she found the right words to say.

"Moose..", she trailed off. "I trust you.", she said genuinely. "And most of all, I trust us.", she added with conviction. "I trust that this thing won't tear us apart, but make us even stronger."

"It's just scary, Cam. I mean, look at what happened to Andie and Chase.."

"That's Andie and Chase, not Moose and Camille.", she remarked.

He took her right hand in his and began playing with her fingers and the promise ring on her ring finger. She smiled a bit. "So you think.. You think that I should take this?", he asked.

"I won't hold you back.", she answered. "Especially not from what you deserve. It's not everyday that you get this kind of opportunity."

"Somehow, I knew this conversation's going to end like this.", he remarked. "Your convincing skills really scare me sometimes.", he said, making her chuckle.

"Yeah, but I'm serious.", she replied. "We'll figure this out, okay? We're Moose and Camille.", she shrugged. "We'll get through this."

He smiled. She was right. They _are_ Moose and Camille. They've been through great and not-so-great times, yet they still stick together. They're more than the distance. They're more than that, he thought.

* * *

A month later, Moose didn't know if he wanted to bang his head on the wall or curl up in a ball and die.

He laid on his bed at 4am, staring on the ceiling with tired eyes, though not tired enough to sleep nor get over the insomnia he's having.

He really, really, really missed Camille.

He didn't know why he was like that. Over the course of two weeks, he hadn't been getting enough rest or sleep...which was weird because it wasn't like he couldn't sleep without her. Heck, they don't even live together in the first place and it wasn't exactly necessary for him to have Camille just to fall asleep either. Not to mention, they'd been texting, calling, and Skyping whenever they had the chance since the day he left home two weeks ago, and still he missed her like an addict who needed a fix really, really bad.

Maybe it was the distance that was bothering him so much, he realized. He hadn't been that far from Camille ever since, well, the beginning of time. They lived three blocks away from each other during high school, one floor apart during college, and a fifteen minute drive during his extra year (when Camille decided to live with Tyler and Nora for the mean time and wait for him so they could go back to Baltimore together). The farthest distance between them was probably the thirty minute trip from her house to his apartment a month ago. Can anyone blame him?

Back then, he was in the comfort of knowing that he could easily find and see Camille by taking a bus or walking two flight of stairs, but now, there he was, 2,644.5 miles away from her. It was driving him nuts.

He closed his eyes just as he heard a ringing in the background. A few moreseconds later, he finally realized it was just his phone. He stretched out his right hand to his bedside table, trying to find his phone without even bothering to open his eyes. As soon as he found it, he took a quick glance to the screen, squinting enough just to see the receive button.

"Hello?", he answered groggily.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!", the voice on the other line exclaimed. "I totally forgot about our time differences."

His chocolate brown eyes flew open as he became aware of who was calling.

"I'll just call again later. Sorry.."

"Cam?! Camille, wait..", he blurted out, almost sounding desperate. "Are you still there?", he asked. "Cam!"

"I'm still here. Are you okay?", she asked in concern. "You sound troubled."

"I'm alright.", he answered.

"I'm really sorry for calling at this time. I didn't realize it's like 4am there until you answered. Sorry.."

"It's okay, Chameleon. I wasn't asleep.", he replied.

"You weren't? Wow, you're up _way_ too early. Are you sure you're not sick or something? The Moose I know isn't such a morning person.", she answered, making him chuckle.

"Nah. I haven't been asleep, actually.", he admitted, though he knew Camille would probably scold him for that.

 _3, 2, 1.._

"What do you mean you haven't been asleep yet?", she asked worriedly. "You're supposed to be at work in less than four hours-"

"Yeah, I know. I just have this horrible case of insomnia on top of melancholic homesickness so.."

"Okay.. Did you really just use 'melancholic' in a sentence?", she remarked. "Gosh, this is worse than I thought!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her statement. Seconds later, Camille was also joining him in laughter.

"Feeling better?", Camille asked as the laughter died down.

"Yeah..", he chuckled. "Thanks Chameleon."

"Anything for you, babe.", she replied.

"What are you doing back there? Making breakfast?", he asked.

"How'd you know?", she chuckled.

"I could smell your pancakes from here.", he answered.

"Or you just know me enough to deduce that I make pancakes at this hour every Wednesday..", she retorted, laughing.

"Hmmm.. Maybe that.. Or maybe I just miss your pancakes.", he chuckled. "Hey, why did you call, by the way?", he asked.

"Oh, it's this package.", she answered. "I stopped by your apartment a week ago-"

"What were you doing there?", he asked in curiosity.

"Didn't I tell you before? I was hooking up with your hot neighbor."

"I could take that seriously, you know.", he warned jokingly.

"Just kidding.", she giggled. "For all I know, most of your neighbors are girls."

"Yeah.. Could you tell them I miss them so much when you go back there?", he joked. Camille gasped in disbelief.

 _Toot, toot, toot.._ goes the line.

Moose laid there in surprise. Did Camille really just hang up on him?

"Uh, oh.. Am I in trouble?", he mumbled to himself. He dialled her number only to realize that he didn't have enough minutes to call her back. He sighed and started to type a text message, which became a series because she wasn't responding to any.

 _To: Camille_

 _Hey, what happened?_

 _To: Camille_

 _Cammie?_

 _To: Camille_

 _Are you mad at me?_

 _To: Camille_

 _Cam? Are you there?_

 _To: Camille_

 _Camille?_

 _To: Camille_

 _I was just kidding! :D I swear!_

 _To: Camille_

 _Talk to me please :((_

Still, no reply. He sighed.

 _To: Camille_

 _And you're saying I was the jealous type.. :/_

Beep.

 _From: Camille_

 _I'm not jealous, thank you very much._

Moose shook his head with a small smile. Here we go.

 _To: Camille_

 _If that's what you say.._

Beep.

 _From: Camille_

 _Is that sarcasm?_

He quickly typed in a reply.

 _To: Camille_

 _Of course not.._

Beep.

 _From: Camille.._

 _That's TOTALLY sarcasm._

Moose laughed in amusement.

 _To: Camille_

 _Call me if you're not jealous, then :p_

Beep.

 _From: Camille_

 _NO, THANKS._

"Not jealous, right..", he mumbled to himself, shaking his head with a grin. He didn't know why, but he found the whole thing really cute.

 _To: Camille_

 _So you're jealous?_

Beep.

 _From: Camille_

 _I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS._

 _To: Camille_

 _I won't believe you until you call me :p_

Message sent.

"Three, two, one.." He grinned as he saw her caller ID flashing across his phone screen.

"Hello?", he muttered.

"Hello? Camille?", he repeated, hearing no response.

"Hey, I'm sorry.. It was a joke.", he mumbled. He heard someone sigh on the other line.

"Yeah.. It's okay.", she finally answered. "I started it, anyway.", she chuckled.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Moose, you're two thousand miles away from me and I miss you. I don't think I have the power to be mad at you under these circumstances.", she remarked.

He smiled. "I miss you too, Munchkin.. So don't be jealous, okay?", he teased.

"I told you. I wasn't jealous.", she remarked. He just won't let the topic go.

"Whatever, Munchkin. Just remember that I miss you.. And you're my one and only, alright?"

"Psshh.. You're just saying that to make me feel better.", she muttered, chuckling on the other line.

"Oh come on, Munchkin. You know I'm not just saying that just to make you-", he cut himself off, grinning at a realization. "Wait.. Why would you even think I was trying to make you feel better?, he remarked. "I mean, it's not like you were actually jealous or something.. Unless, of course-"

"Fine!", Camille grumbled, cutting him off. "Maybe, I was jealous, but so what? I'm your girlfriend, for crying out loud.. I'm supposed to feel these things, you know?"

"Cam..", he called out to her. "Calm down, okay? Temper.. Munchkin.. Temper.."

There was a brief pause on the other line before he heard her sigh and mumble an apology.

"Hey, don't be upset. It's okay.", he shrugged. "Tyler's temper. It's cool Cam.. And it's actually cute, you know?", he said softly.

"You find me, throwing fits over a silly thing, cute? Do you really love me that much, or are you just crazy?", she muttered.

"One: it's not silly; two: yes, it's cute; three: no, I love you more than that; and five: yes, I'm so crazy about you."

"One: that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me; two: I love you too, Moose", she muttered, giggling slightly. "And three, you skipped four."

"It's 4am Cam. Don't I get a pass for insomnia?", he chuckled.

"Oh shoot. Right, you still have to sleep.", she replied in alarm.

"It's okay, Cam. I'm definitely feeling better now."

"Yeah, but you still need to sleep.", she said. "Where was I?", she trailed off. "Oh, yeah.. That package."

"What package?", Moose inquired.

"I found it outside your apartment and it's addressed to you. I don't really know what's in here, though."

"Can't you just open it yourself?", he asked.

"I'd rather not. The packaging looks kinda special.", she answered. "And besides, if someone was actually trying to kill you and sent you a bomb, I'd rather not be involved.", she joked.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Chameleon. You just made me feel really paranoid.", he muttered and she laughed.

"So I guess I'll just send it over there. I just wanted to make sure this is the right address.", she muttered before reading his address to him. "Is this it?", she asked.

"Yup, you've got the right one."

"Okay.. This would probably arrive on Saturday.. Will you be there to pick it up?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll be at work in the morning but I'll be home by the afternoon."

* * *

Saturday came in no time.

Moose was cooking dinner for himself when the doorbell rang. He immediately washed his hands and raced to his room to get a shirt. Afterwards, he made his way to the door. Somehow, he knew it was the package Camille was talking about.

He opened the door.

"Delivery for Mr. Robert Alexander III?", the person in front of him muttered, looking at him.

He swore his heart stopped as he saw the familiar figure before him-those hazel eyes, caramel hair, that beautiful smile, and that sweet, innocent voice..

He blinked, then rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't dreaming that the love of his life was at his doorstep right then. Seeing she was still there, he closed his eyes again.

She looked at him with a smile, amused. She reached out and poked him on the left cheek.

"Uh.. Did you do that?", he muttered as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You want me to poke you again?", she answered. She reached out and poked him on the right one. His eyes widened, and he closed it shut again.

"I refuse to believe that Camille Gage is standing right in front of me.", he muttered. She giggled, shaking her head. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

His eyes immediately fluttered open the moment he felt her lips against his. Only Camille could kiss him like that, he thought. He found himself kissing back, drawing her body closer to his, until the girl pulled away.

"Camille.."

"So you're saying that you refuse to believe I'm here, then you kiss me like that.", she giggled.

"Just tell me one thing, Cam.", he replied, keeping her in his arms. "Are you really here, or did I just fall asleep on the couch again and started having dreams about you?"

"Well, if this was a dream, what would you do?", she asked, raising her eyebrows.

He smirked. "If this was a dream, I'll probably take you to my bed and- Ow!", he winced as Camille hit him hard on the chest, breaking away from his embrace. He rubbed his chest. "Okay, point taken. You're really here.", he remarked. "Gosh, I shouldn't have said that.", he mumbled. _I totally sounded like a creep,_ he thought. Then, his face lit up.

"You're really here!", he exclaimed.

"It took you five minutes to figure that out? Really Moosmmppph..", Moose interrupted her with a passionate kiss. She smiled, kissing back before pulling away again.

"Could you at least let me inside?", she chuckled.

"Oh, right..", Moose laughed and pulled her into his doorway, closing the door behind them. "Now, where were we?", he muttered."Oh, here..", he said and he kissed her again.

"Moose..", she laughed.

"What? We're inside now, aren't we?", he laughed. "And you're not going anywhere outside this place any sooner.", he gave her another kiss and surprised her as he lifted her off the ground, bridal style.

She squealed. "Moose, put me down!" and he just silenced her with another kiss. He was already giving her a lot of kisses in only the span of ten minutes, but it wasn't like she was complaining. She wouldn't have it any other way.

He took her to the couch, letting her sit across his lap.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?", he said in between kisses.

She giggled. "Someone missed someone so much.", she remarked.

"No shame.", he said. "Gosh, you have no idea how much I missed you!", he exclaimed, locking her in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you too.", she mumbled in the embrace. He pulled back and looked at her, planting a kiss on her forehead, afterwards.

"Are you really here?", he mumbled. "'Cause I'll be damned if this was all a dream."

"Moose, this is as real as you want it it be.", she answered with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on the crook of his neck, lying down against him. He closed his eyes. It was the most comfortable thing he felt ever since he moved there.

"So what are you doing here? Hmmm? Did you miss me that much?", he asked.

"Maybe..", she mumbled. "Or maybe I realized I can't fit into a package box and send myself here.", she laughed.

"There wasn't a package, was there?", he chuckled.

"Nope.", she answered. "I just wanted to check if I was going to the right address."

"Which brings me to ask again, what are you doing here?", he asked for the third time.

"Can't I visit my boyfriend?", she asked.

He smiled. "Chameleon, that's sweet and all, but I know you better than that. You won't travel all the way here after two weeks just to see me. Not when you're losing your job and helping Lena. You're the most practical person I know, Cammie.", he remarked.

"Okay, maybe you're right, but for the record, I _would_ travel all the way to wherever you are even if I'm the most practical person in the whole wide world.", she remarked.

"So why are you here?", he asked again. "You know, besides the fact that you miss me.", he teased.

"It's just that..", she trailed off. "Your.. Your hot neighbor-"

"Camille, I swear. I hear another word about that neighbor again and you'll get it.", he warned, giving her a playful glare.

"I'll get what?", she inquired.

"You wouldn't want to know."

She rolled her eyes. "So, as I was saying, your hot neighbor moved and- Moose!", she screamed as he stood up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Moose, put me down!"

"I warned you."

"Moose!", she squealed as he started walking to his bedroom. "Put me down, you caveman!"

He stopped in his tracks. "Food. Fire. Water... Woman!", he said in his best caveman voice as he beat his chest like King Kong. He started walking again. "Woman.. Bad. Moose.. Jealous. Punish.. Bed!"

"Moose! Oh my gosh.. Oof.", she muttered as she landed down on his bed, eyes closed. Before she knew it, he was hovering over her with an evil grin on his face. An evil, sexy grin, she might add.

 _Oh my god. What did I do?_ , she thought to herself.

He kissed her softly. "You are going to be the death of me, Camille Gage.", he whispered.

* * *

A/N: And there you go! Chapter 1! I'm new to this kind of stuff so I don't really know if I did all those 'way-past-kissing' scenes right or if Moose and Camille seemed more mature than One Step At A Time (I hope so.. though I still think theyre acting a bit immature, playful, and childish on this one haha sorry) xD And I don't really know how you feel about the ending of this one, but I had to end there because this was probably the longest chapter I've written (with 6k+ words). Continuation in Chapter 2!

Anyway, tell me whatcha think in your reviews! Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is, rate it!

Oooooh, that rhymes!

Ps. Belated Happy Birthday to our One and Only Dancing Mooski aka Adam G. Sevani! (June 29th)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! Okay, okay...before anyone starts shooting me arrows or something, I am deeply sorry for taking months to finish and upload this chapter. College started and its been a pretty crazy time with papers and everything.. and well, I think you get the picture. At the moment though, the school year is almost over and I'm slowly finally finding time for Moose and Camille. Hopefully, I'll have more time during the break or by the next semester. I'll do my best since I still can't forgive myself for being a horrible updater. I seriously need to work on my writing habits now.

Nonetheless, I won't keep you away from this well-deserved update anymore. Enjoy!

By the way, thank you for all your support on this one! Your follows, faves, and reviews really warm my heart.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Stay**

"You are going to be the death of me, Camille Gage.", he whispered.

Camille just laid there, ironically frozen even at the hot sexual tension cutting through the air. She almost panicked. _Moose isn't usually like this_ , she thought to herself. He just continued to look at her with that same piercing look with the matching sly grin and she didn't know what to do. It was as if he was looking at her soul. He bit his lip.

Suddenly, Moose fell to her side in hysterical laughter.

Camille was taken aback, her brows furrowing in confusion until she finally realized what was going on. She shot him a death glare. "That wasn't funny at all!"

"You should've seen the look on your face... Gosh, Cam. It was hilarious!", he said somewhere between his laughs. Camille bit her lip.

 _Oh, this boy.. This is boy is maddening!_ How in the world did she manage to tolerate him in the first place?, she mentally asked herself. _He's_ _insane._ But then again, he was the one keeping her sane. Does that make sense?

Moose's laughter died down as he noticed how quiet she became. Biting back a laugh, he snuggled closer to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Come on.. You know I would _never_ do _that_ against your will, don't you?", he said as he took her hand.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, we would never really know."

Moose gasped. "Ouch, Cam.. really? Do you think I'm that kind of guy?", he answered, feigning hurt though Camille was pretty sure he had taken at least the slightest bit of offense from it and she felt a little guilty for even saying that. "I mean, I know I tease you a lot, but I would never-"

"Moose, relax. I was just messing around.", she said before he could even start rambling. "I trust you, of course."

Moose smiled a grin. "Really?"

"Really, really.", she nodded. "I'm sorry to have made you think I have trust issues with you or something, but you should know by now that I trust you with all my life."

"Aww.. you're so cheesy Chameleon.", he teased, earning a glare from Camille as if saying, 'You just had to ruin the moment, don't you?'

 _Oh, he had already done it. Here I was, being all honest and everything and he just teases me for it? This is war._

"Yeah, and you..", she muttered as she held him by the wrist. _"You.."_ she pulled herself on top of him, her legs on either side of his waist.

"Camille!", he laughed.

"..are a manipulative dork," she pinned him down.

"Chameleon?!"

"..who has nothing better to do in his free time.." she stooped low.

"Cam, what are you doing?"

 _"..than_ to tease me.", she finally said. He tried to break free of her hold.

"Don't move, or you're dead Alexander.", and she moves scarily close, gving him a taste of his own medicine. She teased him with an almost kiss before whispering, "You're going to pay."

Moose was out of breath and completely out of focus that it took him long to realize Camille's hands had already left his wrists and slowly travelling to his torso, then to his sides.

 _Tickle fight._

If there was something that the two of them always did together aside from dancing (and making out, but he wouldn't say that), it would be their tickle fights, but as often as it happens, he didn't like being the 'tortured' one.

 _Well, I guess I'd just take it like a man._

"Oh. No, you don't Camille.", he muttered calmly, though his hands still raced to stop hers. She smirked, smiling sexily.

 _This girl scares me sometimes. One second, she's innocent. Another second later, she becomes this temptress. Really. She's scary._

"Don't smirk on me Chameleon.", he said. "Sorry to rain on your parade but do you honestly think I'm still going to be affected by those evil fingers of yours?", he smirked. "I mean, would you look at your boyfriend's sexy body. I sure wouldn't feel a thing with my abs and all.", he said confidently.

"Ah well would you look at that? He's quite the tough guy now, isn't he?", she replied. "That's okay..", she muttered as she shifted her position and turned her back from him. "I mean, I do have other options left- Aaahh!", she squealed as Moose pulled her back so they're both lying down. Camille squirmed in his arms.

"Let me go!", she chuckled.

"Not my feet, Camille!"

"Not so much of a tough guy now, huh?", she said before forcefully trying to sit up.

"Chameleon!", Moose practically begged. "No, please just lay back now!", he said, still preventing her from fully sitting up and reaching his feet. Camille just laughed hysterically.

"Yeah, just laugh all you want Chameleon."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get your turn to laugh.", she said in between laughter.

"Chameleon!", he protested, sitting up and locked her in his arms, pulling him back down on the bed. "Camille.. Come on, please? Hey, did you know that tickling is a really cruel thing? In fact it was originally used as a torture method.", he stated. "Are you that mean to torture your gorgeous boyfriend?"

She chuckled. "You're such a nerd, but that's exactly my point and you're just giving me more reasons to do it, actually."

"Please Camille. Just don't. Look, I'll do anything. _Anything."_

"Anything?"

"Anything. _Please.._ Prettyplease?", he said with the whole puppy dog eye package.

She bit his lip. "Hmmm..", she paused for a moment. He pouted and she smiled, rolling her eyes. _This boy. How could I resist that?,_ she thought.

"Alright, I guess we could come into an agreement.", she finally declared.

Moose sighed in relief. _The Moose charm saves the day again_. "So, what can I do for you m'lady?", he asked.

"I'm still undecided.", she shrugged. "But for now, you're off the hook Mr. Alexander.", she chuckled, winking as she sat up, but Moose stopped her from doing so.

"Stay.", he said.

She smiled and laid next to him, untangling her legs from his waist. Her foot began to affectionately rub his leg and he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes as comfortable silence settled in.

"You could have killed me.", Moose muttered, breaking the silence, making her laugh. "Tickling is deadly, Cam. Deadly, I repeat. You could've murdered the Moose!"

"But I never did, did I?", she answered.

"Yeah.", he agreed. "I guess I'm just lucky you're so in love with me- Ow! Cam!", he protested as she started hitting him playfully. "What? It's true.", he claimed.

"Don't rub it in.", she chuckled, and they both laughed until comfortable silence settled in between.

She rested her head on his chest. "I...missed this.", she said, her voice laced with sincerity.

"Me too. You don't even know..", he muttered, drawing her closer as he suddenly remembered all those sleepless nights he spent longing for his girlfriend. He planted a feather-light kiss on her forehead.

For a moment, the both of them just stayed that way, taking in each other's warmth and presence, neither one saying a word. Moose just smiled to himself feeling very happy that she was there. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world than with her.

"Going all mushy there, are we?", he heard her say, breaking him from his, indeed, mushy thoughts. He smiled. He truly loved his Chameleon.

"I love you.", he just answered.

"I knew it.", she laughed a bit. "I love you more.", she replied.

"Who's mushy now?", he chuckled.

"Shut up.", she mumbled. "Do you smell that?", she suddenly asked.

"Smell what?", he asked. "Is it the love in the air or your cinnamon hair?", he paused as he buried his face into her hair, inhaling like an addict. "'Cause I can definitely smell both."

She giggled. "Does love smell like something burning?"

"My love's burning for you, baby."

She almost rolled her eyes. "That's cute...but I'm being serious here, babe.", she looked up at him. "Something's burning."

His eyes widened after a second's moment of realization and he cursed under his breath as he swiftly got up, running outside his bedroom. Camille followed shortly behind.

"Damn, I just burned my dinner.", he muttered as she arrived at the kitchen.

"Whoa.. You're cooking?"

"Don't give me that look and that tone.", he muttered as he took the pan off the stove, making her laugh.

"California air makes you cook, huh?", she said as she walked up to his back, crossing her arms. "Hmmm.. Maybe I should stay here."

"It's more like the 'you-are-alone-so-cook-for-yourself' air.", Moose replied, chuckling until he was able to finally comprehend her last statement. He suddenly looked back at her. "Dang, if you stay here, I'll be more than willing to cook for you."

"You'll cook for me?", she smirked. "That's promising."

"You bet I will.", Moose chuckled.

"Well, okay."

Moose paused. "Okay?"

"Okay.", Camille repeated.

"What do you mean 'okay'?", he asked.

 _"O-kay."_

 _"_ Okay?", he said slowly.

"I mean exactly what you're thinking right now, Moose.", she just answered.

Moose moved closer to her. "Really? 'Cause what I'm thinking right now is 'my-girlfriend-could-be-staying-but-I'm-not-so-sure-so-maybe-she-should-kiss-me-and-tell-me-she's-staying-'cause-I'm-rambling-in-my-head-right-now'."

"You read my mind.", she chuckled as her hand reached to play with his hair. "Guess what?", she whispered and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm staying."

"Are you kidding me?"

She shook her head. "You'll be damned if I'm kidding."

"But..but how.. Oh my god Cam.", he muttered, pulling her for an embrace. He twirled her a bit. "You just made me the happiest man alive."

She giggled.

"But what about your work, and Lena? What about-", he asked keeping her in his arms.

"Lena's okay with it, and I don't exactly have a job in Baltimore anymore.", she shrugged.

"The company has closed.", he mumbled in realization.

"Yeah, but I knew it was coming. I was ready for it.", she shrugged. "And on the bright side, I get to stay here.", she smiled.

"I agree.", he flashed a toothy grin. "And LA's bursting with many career opportunities. I'm sure you'll find something."

"I already have, actually. Child psychiatrist. It's the main reason I'm here."

"I should've known.", he smirked. "Typical Camille. _Always_ one step ahead. And by 'main reason', you mean, main reason besides me?"

She chuckled. "Besides you."

He kissed her forehead as an idea formed in his head.

"Stay.", he whispered.

"I _am_ staying, Moose."

"I mean, here. In my apartment."

"You want me to stay here? Us, living together?"

"Would that be okay?"

She bit her lip, and Moose just silently hoped it was a yes. "Well, uh.. I guess so?"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"You'll still cook for me?", she asked with a mischievous smile.

A smile crept up to his face. "As long as you don't complain about having burned breakfast, lunch, and dinner.", he answered as he held her close. She laughed.

"As long as you don't burn the apartment, then, we have an agreement.", she giggled. Moose beamed.

"You had this all planned out, hadn't you?", he accused. "You come here, with everything all set up..", he clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Sneaky, sneaky Chameleon."

"Maybe.", she remarked. "Though I didn't plan this whole living together thing.. But I was hoping you'd ask."

 _She was hoping I'd ask, huh? How could I ever miss the chance?_ He smiled. "You know what? I love you. So much."

"I love you too.", she replied. "And you know what? You should really fix whatever it is that you were cooking.", she laughed.

"Are you kidding me? That's my specialty!", he exclaimed. "Nah. Let's just order something and hit the bed.", he shrugged. "The flight must've tired you."

* * *

 _Well, if that wasn't a really nice dream, I don't know what that is._

Moose smiled to himself, and he smiled even bigger as he felt an arm rest on his torso and his eyes trailed to his girlfriend's bare back.

 _It wasn't a dream, after all. Damn, Moose. You are one lucky man. And that was one heck of a sexy night, too. Yep, really lucky._

"You should really stop talking to yourself, Moose.", he heard her mumble.

He blinked. "I wasn't saying anything."

Camille looked up at him with a sleepy smirk. "Yes, you were.", she replied. "You're right though. It was a sexy night."

 _How did I ever get so lucky?_

"I was thinking out loud, wasn't I?", he asked.

"Yup.", she grinned.

"Then you should know by now how luc-"

Camille sat up. "You're not the only one. I'm lucky too, you know.", she told him with a smile, before she went off the bed. He just stared at her with a smile on his face, feeling happy and contented. He'll definitely look forward to the days they'd spend living together.

"Off to shower?", he asked.

"Yeah, are you coming?", she asked.

He smiled. "I'll be there."

 _Again, how did I ever deserve this?_

After their shower, Camille sat in the living room watching some television while Moose made breakfast, as promised. Agreement or not, he'll gladly do that for her. For as long as she's there, he'll take care of her.

"Any plans for today?", Moose asked.

"I'm probably just gonna get my stuff over my apartment."

"You have an apartment here in LA?", he asked in surprise. Now that he thought of it, he had only realized the lack of baggage she had the previous night.

"Well, technically, it's Andie's-"

"Whoa, wait, you mean you met up with Andie before me?!", Moose replied in even more surprise.

Camille chuckled. "Yeah, well I had to tell someone my plan before coming here, you know, so I won't get lost or something. And Andie just happened to volunteer to take me in for a while, at least until I'm settled, anyway."

"I can't believe Andie didn't tell me."

"Hey, there's this thing we call element of surprise. Besides, it all worked out in the end."

"That's a shame. I mean, I love Andie and all but I'm not really looking forward to sharing you with her today.", he muttered. "You know her, she's the big sister to both of us. She'll tease us to no end. It'd be like spending time with Tyler, or my Mom, maybe."

"Hey, Tyler's not that bad, and the same goes for Mrs. A.", she chuckled.

"You know she hates it when you still call her Mrs. A.", he chuckled. Ever since they got together, his mother insisted that Camille call her Mom as well since she reasoned that 'Camille's basically my daughter too, and she'll be my daughter in law and the future, anyway'.

"I know, I know, but that's beside the point.", she remarked. "Why do you complain anyway? You have plans or something?", she asked.

"Well, I was hoping to take you on a tour a-"

 _I knew it_ , she thought to herself. "Please, it's okay. That would be just expensive, not to mention, we'd both be really tired in the end and you have work tomorrow. Besides, Andie already took care of that.", Camille replied.

"Tch, that girl. Date plan stealer.", he mumbled. Camille chuckled.

"I'm perfectly okay with you here, Moose."

"I know that.", Moose answered. "I'm just.. I don't know. I mean there's really not much to do in here.", an idea suddenly popped into his mind. "Hey, actually I could take you somewhere, and it's not expensive or tiring at all. What do you say?", he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Camille just laughed.

"Fine, if you really insist.", she surrendered. "Good thing I brought an extra pair of clothes so we won't have to stop by Andie's for now. Where are we going?"

"We're just...going to meet some people."


End file.
